1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an air bag system mounted on the steering wheel of a motor vehicle, and more particularly, to a system having energy storage means for inflating the air bag.
2. Background of the Invention
Air bags are the most recent active restraint means used to protect the occupants in a motor vehicle during collisions. These air bags commonly include an inflatable envelope which is normally folded in a compact space, inflating means for rapidly dispensing a gas into the envelope and control means which sense a collision and trigger the inflating means accordingly. It has been found that the operator of the motor vehicle is best protected by attaching an air bag to the steering wheel. However, because the steering wheel must remain freely rotatable for a safe operation of the vehicle, heretofore it was difficult and expensive to provide a safe and reliable power source for the air bag control means. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,082, it has been suggested that the air bag control means be directly coupled to the vehicle battery through the horn circuit. However, this coupling requires major changes in the vehicle wiring and relies on the vehicle battery as a primary power source.